The rosealie factor
by Alabaster Vampire
Summary: I never told anyone not even Edward.It was only out of fear that once I did he would no longer love me.It was a lie that made my relationship with Edward.Or so I thought.Now that he is back I'm not letting go of him.Even if the lie lives forever.
1. I hate lying to him

_Disclaimer:In now way did I wright twilight.All of the charcter belong to the wonderful Stepenie Meyer._

Alot like Rose

I hate lying Edward.I love him so much but I will never tell him why I always ask before hand when he'll go hunting.He would never understand why I never told him,even I don't understand why I don't tell him.Maybe it's because when people found out at my school no one would be my friend and I never had a chance at a boyfriend after that.Or maybe it's because it's so Rosealie of me,the thing that makes it so I could never in a million years is the fact of why it's so Rosealie of me!I love the attention I get when I'm on stage playing guitar and singing.(I don't really like to sing I only do it when I have to.)I hide my guitar from him in the basement and he is what I sing about when I play in bars in Port Angles.As much as I hate lying to him I could never tell him.

One night I got home late from a gig at One Eyed Pete's.After hiding my guitar in the basement I told charlie I was tired and was going to sleep.When I got to my room Edward was already there.

"Where were you?"Edward said as got up to meet me.

"I went for a drive down to Port Angles and got some dinner."I said in a normal tone of voice.Knowing Charlie would never hear me because he had the t.v volume on as high as it could go.

"I thought you were on house arrest?"He had an odd look on his Godlike face.

"I tolde him you where out of town camping.Then he phoned the hospital to cheek."I told him with a smug expression on my face.

"Then what if I may ask is this doing in you room and why dose it have your name on it?"Then he held up a dark blue guitar strap with my name printed in bold white leters.

"I have no idea."I always knew that guitar strap would come back and bite me.

"Why are you lying to me?"He looked so hurt all I wanted to do was make it better.Thats when I knew this secret could not be kept for a million years.

_What do you think?this is my first story so be nice and if you want more reveiw.Thank you!!!_


	2. Truth in music

Thank you sooooo much for reading!!Please I'm begging you to review.  
Disclaimer:I do not own twilight.That is the right of Miss.Meyer.

Truth in the music

Why was I liying to him?I had no reason to.He plays piano he shouldn't be upset if I play guitar.It would only bring us closer wouldn't it?If he loves me,he should be fine with it.But what about the fact that ever since I knew him I have been liying to him keeping a huge part of who I am away from him.Right now I wish Alice was here so she could see what was going to happen and stop me if I was doing the wrong thing.But I have waited to long and no my whole world coul com crashing down on me.

I took his hand in mine and lead him over to my bed.We both sat down.

"I am so sorry Edward.I have lied to you can you forgive me?"

"Yes I will but tell me what you felt you had to keep from me."

"The only reason Charlie let me go today is because I had to go to my job."

"Which is?"

"You Know how I hate people looking at me.How I get nervous and falla and blush till my face looks like a very red apple."

"Yes."

"Well I'm not always like that.Somtimes it dosn't even bother me,somtimes I really like when people look at me."

"When do people look at you?"

"Edward you and I have somthing in comman."

"Just like you and Roseallie it seems."

"See this is why I can't tell you!"

"Shh...I'm sorry I'm just upset that you are not telling me what your job is and why you have to lie about it.The fact I can't read your mind makes it hard too."

"I know maybe I should show you.Hold on,and clos your eyes."With that I knew what I had to do.I went to the door and opened it.As I walked to the basement I saw it there now wondering if I should tell.But it's to late I hope he dosen't hate me because of this.

I opened the door to see him still sitting there eyes close looking like a Greek God. I sat down on the bed took my pick and started to strum,The slowly started to sing the cours of the song I made for him.  
"Ever since I saw you one day to far away,  
I knew I had a reason to stay,  
saving my life and then walking away,  
I told them what you wanted,  
lied every day and the only reason was,  
I love you."

He opened his eyes looked at me."I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

" Silly Bella.Why would you think I would be mad that you played guitar?"

"I don't know it's just that at my old school when I told them no one would even talk to me."

"I guess you where right we are more alike than I thought."

I then put down my guitar and went over to him."I love you."Then I kissed him.When I thought he would let go he didn't he only pulled me closer,as he did my hand went to his hair.I never wanted it to stop but I am human.Gasping for air as I stoped.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to show you it dosen't matter what you do I will always love you.Oh and just so you know you can have that any time."

"Thank you Edward."

I hope you like it.But it's not done yet.Please reveiw!!! 


	3. Jump

_**I wrote this story along time ago.I want to know if anyone wants me to finish it.If so Reviw and tell me what you want.Bella.**

* * *

_

**Jump**

** I feel asleep in Edwards stone cold arms after I told him.That night as silent tears fell from my eyes I was afraid.I didn't know why I was afraid maybe it was the fact that after the kiss he didn't say a thing maybe it was the kiss itself.Maybe it was all those thing maybe it was the fact he knew and the feeling somthing bad was going to happen and it was all my fault.**

** I woke up at three in the morning charlie would be asleep by now.That is when I noticed he wasn't beside me I jumped up and looked around the room he wasn't there.I couldn't belive he would leve me again but thats when I noticed I knew he was gone and I was alone again I couldn't take it.I went to the window and said his name over and over again hopping that the wind would carry my voice to him and he would come back.Tear rolling down my face I felt my body getting ready to lay broken on the floor.That's when I knew I needed to go to their house so I jumped!  
I could feel the air around me it was just like the cliff except it wasn't as long till you hit the ground.But I didn't hit the ground I hit the stone cold arms of a vampire.I looked up and saw a very mad looking Alice looking down at me.She had a look on her face like she wanted to kill someone.**

**"Alice...I'm...Sorry.."I said betwen sobs.**

**"Shhh.Bella it's not your fault."The tone in her voice told you who she felt was at fault and look on her face told you who she wanted to kill."We are going to my house Bella and you are going to tell me what happened.Charlie won't cheek on you till seven and Edward won't be home till five.So we still have to hurry."**

**"...Kay..."I said into her shirt.**

* * *

_**I made this chapter short because I wanted to know if people wanted me to finish it.Review If you want more!**_


	4. Sisters

_Here you go the rest of the chapter!REVIEW!

* * *

_

**Sisters**

**The next thing I knew I was sitting in Alice's room.She was looking at me with a sad look on her face and I knew she knew something but didn't want to tell me.Yet I know that she will tell me because we are best friends and sisters.**

**"I need to know what happened Bella.I saw your secret but I don't get it why didn't you tell him.He wouldn't leave you because you played guitar!Do you have that little faith in my brother?"A very sad looking Alice said.**

**"No...It was just something I had to keep for myself.I always knew he would leave me one day I had to something that was mine.Something I could turn to when he left.I was going to tell him after the baseball game but then everything happened and I couldn't.Then when he said he should leave me in the hospital I couldn't tell him.And it's not just playing guitar it's also what I sing about.It's a way to see into my soul it's all of my thoughts it's my mind it's me!"I was crying when I finished.**

**"Did it help?Could you still play when we left because Edward couldn't even look at the piano?!?"It was easy to see she was mad.**

**"Alice I had to hide my guitar in the basement because every time I looked at it I would start crying.It wouldn't stop for hours because I would think about the songs I wrote about him,and in every song I listened to I would hear the song he wrote for me.I would also wonder if I told him would he still be here I knew that it didn't matter but I still wondered!He Broke Me!He Tore Me Apart!And Took My Soul With Him!...I Couldn't Even Just Lay There Broken Because I Had Charlie!I Had To Get Better!But I Never Did Alice!...I never did."I was standing up then and yelling at the top of my lungs.I could feel my legs getting ready to fall so I sat back down.**

**"Bella I know it was hard maybe I don't know your pain but I do understand it.My brother is an idiot I know that , but I need to now something.You like the people looking at you when your singing?"Alice looked like she was worried and I felt sorry for yelling at her.**

**"First of all Alice I'm sorry for yelling at you.Second I love people looking at me and listening to my songs.It's the most wonderful feeling in the world.I only like it when I'm singing or playing though.Other times I hate it but it's nice to see that people care.One time I had a women come up to me and say because of my song she asked out this guy and they are in love.It was the best feeling ever to know I could help people like that...And Alice I know what I did was stupid I should have told him but I was scared.Not because of what he would think but to let him open to my mind that would make anyone scared."When I ended my voice was starting to go back to normal.**

**"I know what it's like Bella.What are your song about anyway?"She was starting to get happy.**

**"My songs are about my life.Like how sometimes you need to jump to get what you want, how sometimes what you think is wrong, how hard it is to love someone who you can't even kiss and about a girl who can see the future."Alice had a shocked look on her face.**

**"You wrote a song about me!"Okay her smile was huge and the real Alice was back.**

**"Of course, you are my sister!"I was now back to normal.**

**"Who else?"She asked laughing.**

**"Everyone Carlisel,Esme,Emmet,Edward,Jasper,Jake,Mike,Even Rose."I said looking happy.**

**"Wait...Mike?!?"Alice looked shocked, not the good kind of shocked the bad kind.**

**"Well they aren't nice song more like leave me alone or my boyfriend will kill you.You know those types of songs."She looked like she understood.**

**"Okay you mean those leave me alone or I'll sue songs?"**

**"Yes that type of song."I said smiling.**

**"Well I guess I can live with that then.What's your style?"She asked her smile getting bigger.I knew what she was thinking makeover.Oh shit!**

**"Ummm...I don't know rock or maybe punk."The look of shock went on her face.**

**"We are soooo going shopping and giving you a Makeover!!!"She was soooo happy and I was soooo scared.**

**That's when Rose ran into the room.**

**"Did I her someone say punk and makeover?"A smile on her face.**

**"Yes you did.This is your style so what do you think?"Alice asked and I was starting to get scared.**

**"Hey where did Edward go anyway?"I asked trying to change the subject.**

**"He went hunting and called me over to make sure nothing happened.I just got there when you jumped."Alice said saddley.**

**"What do you mean she jumped?!?"Rosalie said scared.**

**"I jumped from the window to go to your house.So Edward wasn't mad?"I asked getting very confused.**

**"No Edward wasn't mad!"Alice yelled.**

**"She jumped!Edward is going to kill you!"Rose said.**

**"Why." I asked.**

**"Because I was there then left to change cause... I... spilled water on my jeans."Alice said sadly.**

**"HA,HA,HA!!"Rose was on the floor laughing.**

**"You Did What!!"Edward yelled at Alice.**

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter.Review or Edward will die next chapter.Mwhahahah!_


End file.
